I'm Broken
by lovethebroken
Summary: "Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away." Idea came from the song by Seether and Amy Lee, "Broken" PAIRE, claireOC,AU


**Title: **_I'm Broken  
_**Characters:** Peter/Claire undertones, ClaireOC, hints of Matt/Niki, a few past character deaths.  
**Genre: **Angst, drama, romance –future fic  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters….I own nothing!!!!!

**Spoiler Warning**: Um….if you've watched the show, you're good. AU after Distractions.

**Summary: **"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away_." Idea came from the song by Seether and Amy Lee, "Broken"

**A/N:** I know I know, shame on me for starting something else whenever my No Place Like Home is still on the writers gurney. I know I know. BUT I like LOVE this song and since I'm not making music vids anymore, I though hey, I'll just base the story on it. shrugs There's a good idea for you music vid fanatics!!! _"grins brightly"_ Anywhohah….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_I don't love you Claire."_

She remembered hearing this sentence escape from his lips before he hurried himself out the apartment with his suitcases. She wasn't sure how long she stood looking at the empty space that held his body, the body she had loved all these years. Now, he didn't feel the same as he did when they had first met. Her eyes shifted to the picture hanging on the wall of the two. Her blonde hair contrasting with his dark hair. She leaned against the wall as she slid down feeling her body ache as her heart broke. Her eyes burned red hot as the tears poured from them, her chest struggling to rise and fall, finding it hard to breath. How could she had not seen the signs? She knew it was 'her.' It was always her. She knew that he was comparing them, she felt it. The look in his dark eyes when they would make love, she always saw 'her' reflection, not her own.

Was she comfortable with living as second best? No. Loosing him wasn't an option before either, but now it was the inevitable. Being alone. She had always been alone. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her delicate trembling hands over her four month old slightly swollen abdomen. They were never married. She wanted it, he did not. Claire agreed, trying to keep him. Claire agreed to a lot of things in order to keep him. She sacrificed so much, her friends, education, and life. Yes, she was used to being left. Yes, she was used to being alone. She had been living through it for that past two years.

XOXOXOXOXO

The phone had been ringing constantly. She had hardly moved off the couch all day. Just a few times in order to go to the bathroom and maybe get a glass of water. Starring at the TV screen that was completely black was enough excitement for her. It was all she needed right now. Her tears were still soaking the pillow periodically. The phone rung again. She knew it was Isaac. He had called at least ten times. She heard the beep and the machine kicked into the 'happy expecting couple's' message. She let a few more tears escape as she shut her eyes.

"Claire, it's Isaac, again. Are you there? We're worried about you. Are you alright? Claire?"

It beeped and then ended. She felt a warm hand caress her face. She lazily opened her eyes letting them focus among the tears that were flowing now. She felt what was left of her heart, beat, "Peter."

"Hey there..." Peter leaned into the couch closer to her, "We were worried."

Claire's face contorted in emotion as she rose up throwing her arms around him as hard sobs came once again. He rocked her back and forth gently as he rubbed her back soothingly. He glanced up at Isaac and shifted his eyes toward the door. Peter had teleported them here and now he was giving Isaac the boot. He needed to be alone with Claire. They hadn't been allowed as so much as five minutes alone together since the day she had met Preston. He wanted to take full advantage of this moment that he was sure wouldn't last. Peter watched Isaac close the door and he then softly spoke, "Claire…what happened?"

She backed away slightly wiping furiously at tears, "It was her."

Peter's face softened as he moved to the vacant position on the couch. She leaned into him as he put an arm around her, "He left me for her."

Peter didn't know it was possible for his blood to boil and heart to ache at the same time, but it did. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling now. He rubbed her arm as she wiped her eyes. His dark pools drifted down slowly like weights sinking in an ocean. They landed on her pending pregnancy. What a guy Preston was, he knocked up Claire only to leave her for the older rising model actress. He didn't know about Claire's ability. She had kept it secret from Preston. The group felt it would be best if no one else knew. They felt that Nathan had made the mistake of telling Heidi, so hence the rules set. Peter tore his eyes away and they landed on sets of pictures of the two, Preston's family, and Claire's family which was in truth, the group. Peter never did like him. He made that very clear to her when she first brought him home to meet Peter at their once shared apartment, "Go into the bedroom and pack some clothes."

"What? Why?" Claire said starring up at him. Peter met her eyes, "You can't stay here. Not after….Just come with me."

She nodded as he helped her up. She felt the effects of not eating now. She was shaky. She'd need to eat as soon as they left, they both knew. She made her way slowly to the bedroom that was decorated in dark green. She hated this color. Preston had wanted it. Her chin quivered as she slid open the mirrored closet door knowing his side would be empty. She starred at a few shirts he had left hanging there. They were shirts that she, herself, had bought him. She swallowed as she reached for one with a shaking hand and pulled it off the hanger slowly. She held it in her hands starring down at it raking her fingertips over the soft cotton that smelled of his cologne and fresh laundry. She tossed it onto the bed she had yet to make. Her eyes stopped on the rumpled sheets. He had made love to her early yesterday morning and then by five that night, he was gone. She felt numb as she reached for her suitcase and her small duffel bag. She placed them on the worn bed and stepped back to the closet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peter sat down the bags and flipped on the light to his apartment. Claire glanced around, nothing had changed much since she had been here last. Peter was reliable like that. He was the only consistency that she had ever found in her life. He was always there. Claire looked down the hallway. Peter reminded himself to stay out of her head. She didn't need him there right now.

"I still have a bed in your old room," Peter said as he picked up the bags again, "I'll show you, okay."

She nodded not saying a word, too afraid that if she opened her mouth a sob might come out instead of words. He pushed the door open and sat the suitcase and duffel next to the night stand. She looked around the lavender colored room, he didn't change the color of it. He shrugged, "It's relaxing."

She looked over at him with a tired face and blank stare. Peter gave a small huff in his stupidity, "I'm sorry Claire…you know, it just slips every once in a while."

She nodded as her eyes fell on to a picture of herself and Peter. She was on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. She starred it with amazement as she remembered that day. Three years ago, the group had taken a picnic day in the park. It was one of the best days of her life. Peter's eyes cut to the picture and he sucked in a breath, "I'm going to go make some dinner. I'll let you get settled."

He backed out of the room, taking the door handle and pulling it with him. Claire turned her head back toward the closing door and whispered, "Thank you Peter."

He stopped momentarily and nodding silently then closed it. Claire paused her eyes still on the picture she let out a staggered breathe as she moved toward the bed climbing onto to it. She laid her had down slowly closing her eyes that should have been aching and swollen shut, if she had been a normal woman of twenty-one that had been crying for the past day. She laid a hand on her abdomen and rubbed a thumb over her the slight bump, "It's just you and me."

XOXOXOXO

Peter kept glancing back down the hallway every few minutes as he ate his dinner, alone. She was asleep when he had checked on her last. He had realized something he believed to be 'neat' at first when he learned to control his powers. Along with reading minds, when people were dreaming he could 'tune' into their dreams because they really were just thoughts made into a picture reel inside the mind. Right now, he was wishing he wasn't able to. She was dreaming Preston leaving her, again. It seemed to replay every five minutes.

He sighed as he rubbed his temple griping the fork in his other hand as he saw the two making love. He shut his eyes as if it were to help him. He dropped the fork and stood from the table instantly. He needed to leave the apartment, just for a while. He grabbed a pen and paper scribbling down a note. He tossed the pen back onto the bar as he rushed down the hallway feeling her dream about to change again. His hand froze on the doorknob as the image flashed into his mind. She was hugging him. Claire was hugging Peter, tightly. They were laughing. Happier days, he thought. He leaned his forehead on the door. The only thing that kept the two apart. He shook his head as he pushed the door opened. It was just a dream. He laid the note on the night stand and turned out of the room. He was almost sprinting towards the door as the dream changed back into Preston and Claire together.

XOXOXOXOXO

Claire's eyes opened to the sound of her stomach growling, loudly. She was hungry. She was starving for means of a better word. She sat up pushing the throw blanket off of her. Peter must have covered her cause she certainly didn't remember doing it. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed letting her toes dig into the plush carpet she remembered she had loved when they first bought it. The feeling of the carpet was amazing during the winter months. She stood swaying a bit, she caught herself on the night stand and found the note. He had gone to the roof. She took a deep breath wondering how long he had been gone. She opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall slowly, her left hand running against the wall to keep her balance. All thoughts of Preston were pushed aside now, she felt guilty for letting herself go this long without food. She was making her baby suffer and that wasn't fair, she knew better.

Feeling her legs becoming stronger she let go of the wall and kept on the straight path toward the kitchen. Hopefully, Peter had left out food. Cold or hot, she didn't care at the moment. She rounded the door frame and grinned at the food on the stove. It looked to be Hamburger Helper with macaroni and cheese. She started to reach for the cabinet which held the plates, if she remembered correctly, but stopped. She quickly dropped her hand down and opened the silverware drawer grabbing a fork and then picked up the skillet that held the Hamburger Helper and sat it on the kitchen table. She sat down easy and then began eating straight out of the skillet. At this point, etiquette wasn't a concern.

After a few minutes of shoveling food into her mouth she slowed the process feeling her stomach warm. She groaned as she closed her eyes, food had never been this good. Hamburger Helper had never been this good. She pushed off the chair scanning the kitchen for something to drink. She opened the fridge her eyes furiously searching. She grabbed the carton of milk and started to shut the door, but pulled it back a little as she snatched the strawberry syrup from the shelve that lined the door. She pushed the door closed with her foot as she stepped away.

Claire opened the far cabinet door on the left and picked out a glass, she smiled as she gazed at the glass walking back to the table with her groceries in hand. She had bought him a set of new glasses for their new apartment. The idea was childish getting him glasses with little bears on them or at least that's what Simone had said a few times. Simone made sure she reminded Claire and Peter every time she saw the two. She would always make snide comments about Claire's fashion or hair, saying that it's a child's look or that was something only a teenager would think of.

Claire's blood would boil after that. Peter, however, would blow her off. Simone finally phased out with Peter and even Isaac. He finally had gotten a head on his shoulders. Claire stirred the strawberry syrup into the glass with the little cute brown bears that were wearing bowties and necklaces. The designs on the glass seemed to relax her. She sighed before taking a sip of the light pink liquid. She sat the glass back down on the table and leaned back placing a hand on her stomach, "What do you think of bears in your room?"

She looked around Peter's apartment. There were so many wonderful memories here, past memories. She looked down at the table, "I don't think your Dad is coming back….it's just you and me honey….just you…and me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Comment are Divine!!


End file.
